weekyle15s_the_new_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmelita Montoya Grey
Carmelita Montoya Grey, formerly Fox was an inspector who has been chasing Sly but stopped after the Thieves in Time incident and is the leader of Interpol when Torus quit. Appearance Carmelita is a fox with brownish-orange fur, a beauty mark under her left eye, and thick, wavy blue hair with bangs tied in a braid by a gold hairband. Her outfit includes a dark blue midriff-baring top that zips in the front, form-fitting dark blue pants, and a choker from which her INTERPOL badge hangs. She wears a light brown leather jacket and yellow gloves. She wears a golden hoop piercing on the top of her left ear. Carmelita wears long dark-brown or black combat boots; though in the cutscenes they are shown with steel toes with a yellow police star on each one. In Sly 2 and Sly 3, Carmelita replaces her black shoes with plain knee-high brown combat boots and now wears lipstick. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Carmelita's ensemble changes quite a bit. She now sports a bra top, dark blue miniskirt, brown heeled belt-buckle boots with flaps, and her jacket's sleeves are now rolled up above her elbows. She has worn other clothing during undercover missions and everyday life, including a long black ball gown with a split down the left side of the skirt, a red Chinese-style dress with a veil, and a short blue dress, among others. Personality Carmelita's outlook on crime is very black and white, firmly believing that any lawbreaker must be brought to justice, regardless of how minor or major the infraction was. Pursuing this vision with her shock pistol, Carmelita was extremely rigid in her view and pursued all criminals with equal determination, from murderers to jaywalkers to thieves, extending to Sly and his gang. Both she and Sly have repressed romantic feelings for each other and their relationship was nothing but platonic now. Despite believing any criminal should be brought to justice, Carmelita acts justly to her captives, as evident when she offers Murray a bag of jelly beans during his captivity and ensures that he is comfortable in his makeshift cell. Carmelita is very devoted to her line of work, and must keep her emotions under control in order to keep her temper in check. Carmelita has been seen to enjoy regular day-to-day activities when off duty, such as viewing art galleries, listening to music and buying boots Although Carmelita obsesses over trying to arrest Sly, she does harbor some respect for him and more, though she can't really admit it to herself. She even once mentioned that it was a shame that Sly was working on the other side of the law. Skills & Abilities Carmelita is shown to be an excellent combatant and very capable in a fight. She has impressive acrobatic skills, capable of matching Sly in agility and speed. She also possesses great balance, given that in her chases, she always manages to prevent herself from plummeting down near fatal landings (such as near the edges of high buildings or mountain peaks). Carmelita can also leap higher altitudes than Sly to compensate her inability to climb/spire jump/rail walk and is incredibly adept at using her shock pistol. She seems to have a great deal of lower body strength, given her jumping abilities and the fact that she's shown delivering kicks that can send even the burliest of flashlight guards flying. She also has a strong force of will, being able to fight off the Contessa's hypnosis (which was also being powered by the Clockwerk Eyes, increasing the Contessa's abilities). Sly himself complimented her skills when Bentley expressed concern for her ability to go one-on-one with Muggshot, who she was able to damage (albeit only slightly) with a physical attack, something even Murray was unable to do. In Thieves in Time, she is also able to change her ammo type from default to Auto Fire, Charge Shot, Stun Ammo and Triple Fire. Also, she is surprisingly good at belly dancing, which she reluctantly used to distract the guards while Sly, Salim and the gang opened the vault. Weapons * Shock Pistol Family * Ned Grey (Husband) * Unborn Child Voice Actress * Roxana Ortega (Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus) * Alésia Glidewell (Sly 2) * Ruth Livier (Sly 3) * Grey DeLisle (Thieves in Time) Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Interpol Category:Foxes Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Detectives Category:Police Category:Netural Category:Second Cooper Gang Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines